


Stuttgart

by 0000000 (iKain2)



Series: The Life and Times of Grandpa Reinhardt [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD Tracer, Attempt at Humor, Blizzard why isn't there a Stuttgart map yet, Cutie Patootie Lúcio, Gen, Grandpa takes the grandkids out for some age-appropriate fun, Gremlin D.Va, NewWatch heads to Germany, Reinhardt finally gets A Hug but he needs MORE, This probably counts as crack right, Yes I am doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/0000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhardt takes the youngsters on a day trip to Stuttgart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuttgart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

**[ Watchpoint: Gibraltar ]**

**[ Winston's Laboratory ]**

Reinhardt had just finished setting down the last of the Winston’s crates, many of them stuffed full of scraps and half-finished experiments, in the corner of the scientist’s messylaboratory when Lúcio rolled past in a blur of green light with a hooting Lena blinking right at his heels.

“Hey Rein!”

“G'mornin' gramps!”

“ _Guten Tag!_ Are you two having a race?” Reinhardt wiped the sweat that had started to drip off his forehead with his bare arm. Dressed casually in a pair of sturdy trousers and a plain t-shirt instead of his bulky armor, the old man looked more like an unassumingly harmless and charmingly old-fashioned grandpa instead of a one-man war-machine.

“Yeah! Hana’s racing us too but she’s so _slow_!” Lena giggled as she zipped on top of Reinhardt's shoulders for a second before leaping off onto the second floor with a whoop.

“She’s getting her mech though, so _maybe_ now she’ll stand a chance.” Lúcio skated across the wall, swerving just in time to avoid being hit by a spinning chalkboard that had too-complicated equations scribbled all over it, before jumping off and skating tight circles around Reinhardt.

A roar of booster-powered machinery was the only warning Reinhardt received before a giant pink MEKA bulldozed its way into the room.

“NERF THIS, NERDS! I PLAY TO WIN!”

“Hey! No charging like that!”

“Not cool, Hana! That’s cheating!”

Reinhardt raised an eyebrow at the mech flying straight at him and braced himself.

* * *

**[ Stuttgart, Germany ]**

“Ah, it’s good to be home! Brigitte! Brigitte! Ready the currywurst, as I have brought _die Kinder_!”

Reinhardt pushed through the front door of his ancestral home, the aging hinges of the heavy wooden doors creaking as it swung open to slam against the perfectly-aligned dent in the floral-print wall. The dated décor and furniture looked as if all of it had been recently dusted and the wooden floors were shiny clean.

Brigitte popped around the corner of the wall, a slice of buttered toast hanging out of her mouth. “Reinhardt, you’ve returned! It has only been a few weeks since I last spoke to you – does your armor requiring fixing? I have these new ideas for your rocket booster that I would like to try.”

“ _Nein, nein,_ Winston gave me leave to take _these_ three out of the base for this afternoon, so the repairs to the laboratory would not be interrupted by their racing around!” Reinhardt gestured with a booming laugh to the three young adults staring quizzically at the house’s interior behind him.

“Hello hello!” Lúcio waved and smiled broadly before wandering over to poke at the ancient smartphone charging dock and wireless speaker setup sitting next to an equally obsolete flatscreen television. Instead of his usual rollerskating getup, the young man was dressed in a stylish tank top and cargo shorts and had his hair braided back tightly.

“Hiya Brigitte! It’s great to finally meet you! Oooh, are those scones?” Lena, dressed in an oversized hoodie that hid her chronal accelerator and neon yellow tights, giggled as she zipped past Brigitte and into the kitchen.

Hana, dressed simply in a Starcraft II hoodie and hot pink yoga pants, swore in agitated Korean at the game she was playing on her gaming device as she flopped down dramatically onto the overstuffed sofa.

Brigitte aimed a patient look at Reinhardt as she shrugged a light jacket over her oil-stained shirt. “There is a pot of _Spätzle mit Geschnetzeltem_ on the stove and _Berliner Pfannkuchen_ in the basket, so no currywurst today. I have to leave now to do maintenance on Frau Albrecht’s plumbing. The sink has not stopped dripping since the evening before, supposedly.”

“I will not hold you from your duties, then! I hope you will return to share _Abend_ _essen_ with me, _ja_?” With a fond smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes, Reinhardt held open the door for Brigitte.

“Of course.” Brigitte smiled back and wrapped her arms around Reinhardt’s middle in a quick hug. “I have missed you, _Opa_. It is good to see that you are still in very good health after returning to Overwatch.”

Reinhardt hugged back tightly. “I’ve missed you just as much as well!”

Once the young woman left, Reinhardt closed the door and turned to the three youngsters loitering around with a blindingly bright grin. “Let us feast! No doubt you are all hungry after the long journey from Gibraltar! _Spätzle mit Geschnetzeltem_ awaits us!”

“Sthese schones are rheally goofd, Reinhardt!” Lena zipped into the living room with her mouth and hands full of jelly-filled pasties, dropping crumbs all over the place from how quickly she was moving around.

“What does— woah!” Lúcio pressed a button on the ancient smartphone dock and jumped when Hasselhoff’s ‘Night Rocker’ blasted from the wireless speakers at full volume.

Hana huffed dramatically at the screen – displaying **ELIMINATED** in bold red font – of her gaming device and spat out a string of stressed Korean. Her bare feet rested on the surface of the coffee table.

Reinhardt's not-blind eye twitched.

* * *

“Woah, we’re actually standing _inside_ of a real castle that people used to live in! It even looks like Buckingham Palace! Reinhardt, do you think there’s any modern toilets in here? How did people shower back then, anyways? And why’s everything built with an arch to it?” With fascination clear on her face, Lena took in every inch of Heidelberg Castle that she could see with the enthusiasm of a young child high on sugar.

“This is SO COOL! I can't believe your house is right next to a castle, Reinhardt! Did knights _really_ look like this back then? Their armor looks just like yours! Wait, can you still get knighted now? Reinhardt, are you an actual _knight_?” With his mouth open slightly in amazement, Lúcio leaned in close to take in all of the details of the knightly statues lining the hallway.

“ _Harabeoji_ , this is boring. Can we get McDonalds?” Hana popped the pink bubble of the piece of gum she was chewing, her attention focused solely on her gaming device. She would’ve walked straight into a wall several times had Reinhardt not gently steered her back onto the walkway.

Reinhardt aimed the saddest look a 7 foot tall hulking old man could muster at Hana, although she wasn't even remotely looking in his direction.

“Aw, cheer up Reinhardt! Hana didn't mean it! Wait, what's that over there?!”

“Oh, oh, are those musical instruments? That looks like a squished guitar! Hey, I don't see an aux plug anywhere! How did they record any of their music without an aux?”

The nervous tour guide leading the group discreetly coughed into her fist as she shuffled everyone onwards, trying and failing to keep her gaze from continually drifting towards the giant old man with the intimidating scar on his face at the very back as he tried his very hardest to herd three people that seemed as if they were spiritually channeling the souls of very young children with varying levels of attention spans.

 _Poor grandpa_ , the tour guide thought as she pointed out the room that led out of the well-preserved dining hall and into a courtyard garden. “And here we are walking into the gardens of Heidelberg Castle, which contains many endangered species of flowers and herbs native to the area...”

* * *

“Welcome to McDonalds, how may I take your order?”

“ _Harabeoji,_ there is no Mountain Dew here! How is this a McDonalds!?”

“ _Vier Doppel-Chickenburger Honig-Senf, drei_ _Milchshake Erdbeergeschmack, und e_ _inen halben Liter Weißbier, bitte._ ”

“ _Danke für Ihren Auftrag. Die Rechnung ist €2029.90._ ”


End file.
